1. Field
A vacuum cleaner and a battery assembly are disclosed herein.
2. Background
A vacuum cleaner is a device which suctions air containing dust using a suction force generated by a suction motor installed in a main body, and then filters the dust in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner is classified into a manual cleaner and an automatic cleaner. The manual cleaner is a cleaner with which a user directly performs cleaning, and the automatic cleaner is a cleaner which performs the cleaning while traveling by itself. The manual cleaner may be classified into a canister type in which a suction nozzle is provided separately from the main body, and connected through a connection tube, and an upright type in which the suction nozzle is coupled to the main body.
As a prior document, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2003-257394 (Publication date: Sep. 12, 2003) discloses a battery pack and a rechargeable cleaner. The battery pack of the prior document includes an outer case including a blast port and an exhaust port and a plurality of secondary batteries accommodated in the outer case. Each of the plurality of secondary batteries may be accommodated and supported in a groove provided in a box-shaped container which is an example of the outer case.
However, in the related art, the plurality of secondary batteries may be spaced apart from each other in a state of being accommodated in the outer case and may be cooled by air introduced through the blast port. However, dust introduced into the outer case through the blast port along with air may be accumulated in the groove. In this case, contact failure of the secondary battery or spark ignition may occur. In addition, when water or moisture is introduced through the blast port, water is directly brought into contact with the secondary battery and thus a short circuit may be generated.
The above reference is incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.